Le défilé de jambes
by Demetra83
Summary: OS - Un ami de Sam a besoin de son aide - Ship S/J


Genre/Pairing : Ship S/J

Saisons : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont en vie..

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Résumé : Un ami de Sam a besoin d'aide.

* * *

_-"Tu es sérieuse Jane ?" _demanda le major Samantha Carter.

_-"Oui Sam, très ! Ecoutes, je ne connais que toi qui puisses m'aider !"_

_-"Je ne peux pas faire ça !"_

_-"Sam, on ne laisse jamais personne derrière nous ! C'est la devise !"_ implora Jane au téléphone.

_-"Je le sais bien mais je me vois mal faire le tour de la base pour demander ça !"_

_-"Sam, je dois y aller, Mike a besoin de moi mais je sais que tu vas trouver une solution !"_

_-"Bye !" _dit Sam.

Elle raccrocha ensuite le téléphone en soupirant. Le colonel O'Neill se présenta à l'entrée du laboratoire de la scientifique à ce moment précis. Il observa Sam soupirer puis se prendre la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur son bureau.

_-"Carter, tout va bien ?" _demanda-t-il après un moment, soucieux de la santé de son second.

Sam se redressa d'un coup en entendant la voix chaude et suave de son supérieur.

_-"Oui oui, mon colonel, merci."_

Pour se donner une contenance, elle rangea quelques papiers qui trainaient.

_-"Si vous le dites" _déclara le colonel, sachant qu'elle lui mentait mais elle était comme ça.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne se confierait pas facilement. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup ou avait-il déteint sur elle ?

_-"Excusez-moi mais je dois aller voir le général" _dit Sam en quittant son labo, sans un regard pour Jack.

Il la suivit. Elle était très proche du général, elle allait sûrement se confier à lui. Jack voulait savoir ce qui la tracassait assez pour se livrer au commandant de la base. A moins qu'elle ne se confie à l'ami de la famille...

_-"Vous savez que c'est malpoli de suivre une femme, monsieur ?" _demanda Sam en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Il put voir son sourire et lui rendit.

_-"Je veille sur vous, je ne vous suis pas !"_

Sam pouffa de rire et arriva à la porte du général.

_-"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir, mon colonel ?"_

_-"Carter, je ne vous ai pas escorté juste pour le plaisir" _dit Jack, alors qu'il avait profité de la balade pour admirer les merveilleuses fesses de la jeune femme.

Sam frappa à la porte et entra une fois invitée.

_-"Mon général, je peux vous voir un instant ?"_

_-"Entrez major !"_ invita Hammond avec un sourire.

Il fut surpris de voir Jack sur ses talons. Le colonel ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa dans un fauteuil, à côté de Sam.

_-"J'ai une requête à déposer, monsieur" _déclara Sam.

_-"Je t'écoute"_ dit Hammond, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une faveur personnelle.

_-"Oncle George, tu te souviens de Jane et de son mari Mike ?"_

_-"Oui parfaitement, vous avez fait vos études ensemble. Mike est dans l'armée aussi, non ?"_

_-"Il est rentré du Golfe il y a peu de temps mais il est dans un fauteuil roulant"_ déclara Sam, avec difficultés. _"Il a été amputé des deux jambes..."_

_-"C'est horrible Sam. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?"_

_-"Il a des prothèses mais elles ne lui plaisent pas car elles sont "nues"."_

_-"Nues ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Elles ne ressemblent pas à des jambes. On voit le mécanisme" _expliqua calmement Sam.

_-"Oh" _fit Jack, en gardant quelques secondes sa bouche former un rond.

_-"Bref, ils veulent une paire de jambes masculines pour leur servir de modèle. Ils souhaiteraient faire un choix parmi vos hommes..."_ dit Sam, en osant à peine regarder Hammond.

Il éclata de rire, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil.

_-"Sam, tu es sérieuse ?"_

L'intéressée osa à peine lever la tête mais elle hocha la tête.

_-"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"_

_-"Je... je ne sais pas encore" _avoua Sam.

_-"Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça, Carter ?" _demanda Jack, par curiosité.

_-"Parce qu'on ne laisse jamais personne derrière. Jane est une très bonne amie et j'ai promis de l'aider."_

_-"Pourquoi ici, Carter ?"_ insista Jack.

_-"Parce que je suis son seul lien avec l'armée et qu'elle a pensé que seuls des militaires seraient d'accord pour aider son mari..."_

_-"Je vois"_ dit Hammond. _"Sam, si tu trouves une idée, je suis d'accord pour t'aider !"_

Il semblait amusé par ce genre de casting, malgré les conditions. Il était sensible à la situation d'un militaire ayant servi son pays.

_-"Merci, monsieur !" _dit-elle, en se levant pour quitter le bureau du général.

Jack la suivit puis quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur l'étage du mess.

_-"Mon colonel ?"_

_-"On va aller prendre un café et parler de tout ça"_ proposa Jack.

Sam le remercia pour son aide. Elle était touchée par son soutien, toujours infaillible, quoi qu'elle demande. Le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c étaient installés à leur table habituelle, avec le docteur Janet Fraiser. Sam et Jack se servirent un café puis s'installèrent côte à côte avec leurs amis.

_-"Sam, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air contrariée" _déclara Janet.

_-"J'ai eu des nouvelles d'un ami. Il a perdu ses deux jambes à la guerre. Il doit se faire poser des prothèses et m'a demandé mon aide" _synthétisa Sam.

Ses deux amis terriens répondirent en choeur : _"Oh mon dieu !"_ alors que Teal'c leva un sourcil. Daniel se chargea de lui expliquer ce que ça signifiait.

_-"Et que dois-tu faire Sam pour aider ?" _demanda Janet.

Sam expliqua ce que son amie lui avait demandé.

_-"Tu n'as qu'à organiser un défilé" _proposa le médecin-chef.

_-"Un défilé... de jambes ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Oui, on fait défiler tous les hommes de la base, en cachant le torse pour ne laisser apparaitre que les jambes."_

_-"Janet !"_ s'écria Sam. _"Tu n'y penses pas !"_

_-"Tu proposes quoi à la place ?" _demanda Janet, en pensant _"toi qui es si maligne !"_

_-"Je ne sais pas Janet mais je ne peux pas demander au général d'organiser un défilé pour admirer toutes les jambes masculines de la base..."_

_-"Et pourquoi ?"_

Sam réfléchit mais ne trouva pas de réponse. Après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause.

_-"Hum..." _commença Sam._ "J'avoue que je ne vois pas d'autre solution..."_

_-"Vous êtes sérieuse Carter ? Vous allez demander à Hammond d'organiser ça ?"_

_-"Oui bien sûr, on va aider Jane et Mike !" _dit Sam.

Janet et Sam se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau du général Hammond pour lui exposer leur plan. Il fit ensuite passer une note de service pour que tous les hommes de la base, âgés entre 30 et 50 ans devaient se présenter le lundi suivant en t-shirt noir et slip de bain.

_-"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi" _déclara Teal'c au mess, pendant le dîner.

_-"Parce que je suis sûre que vous avez de belles jambes"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Mais votre ami est blanc..."_

_-"Oui mais c'est juste pour faire un moulage, on ne va pas vous couper les jambes Teal'c" _expliqua Daniel.

_-"Teal'c, si Daniel y va, alors vous aussi !" _dit Jack.

_-"Et vous, mon colonel !" _ajouta Sam, avec son sourire spécial.

_-"Quoi moi ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais y aller ?"_

_-"Jack ! Tu dois y aller, le général a demandé à TOUT le monde !"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Ah non, je suis sûr que ça ne concerne pas les gradés !" _dit Jack, de mauvaise foi.

_-"Mon colonel..."_ soupira Sam.

_-"Je vais demander à Hammond, je suis sûr que ça ne me concerne pas !"_

Sam posa son verre d'eau sans délicatesse et se prépara à quitter le mess. Jack la rattrapa par le poignet.

_-"Un problème, Carter ?"_

_-"Aucun, monsieur. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me laisser partir, j'ai du travail moi !"_

Quand elle fut hors de portée de voix, Daniel dit à Jack :_ "Je crois que vous l'avez blessée !"_

_-"Je sais, Daniel !" _soupira Jack.

Le lundi arriva, Sam attendait Jane et Mike devant l'ascenseur. Ils avaient obtenu les autorisations nécessaires pour pénétrer à Cheyenne Mountain et comme la Porte serait cachée, ils ne sauraient rien du grand secret. Le SGC avait été bouclé pour la journée, les équipes off world avaient pour consigne de se replier sur le site alpha en cas de problème. Sam embrassa ses amis et Jane remarqua l'air soucieux de Sam, mais ne dit rien. Janet avait rejoint le petit groupe en cours de route et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle d'embarquement. Le général Hammond les y attendait. Sam présenta tout le monde et le couple remercia chaleureusement le chef de la base de les recevoir et d'aider Mike.

Le défilé commença, laissant des groupes de cinq hommes défiler, avec des pancartes, pourtant un numéro. Sam et Janet essayaient de deviner qui était qui, mais le médecin avait l'avantage d'avoir vu presque tous les hommes de la base à moitié nu. Mike devait retenir un candidat par groupe, avant de prendre une décision finale. Près de cinquante personnes avaient défilé, donc dix hommes devaient défiler une seconde fois. Sam avait reconnu les jambes du colonel O'Neill, dès qu'il était monté sur scène, pour son premier passage. Un grand drap noir cachait les bustes mais elle aurait reconnu ses cuisses et ses mollets parmi toute la population terrienne.

Daniel n'avait pas été retenu dans son groupe, il retrouva donc ses deux amies, après s'être vêtu. Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill avaient défilé une seconde fois, Mike essayait de trancher entre eux deux et le colonel Dixon.

_-"Et toi Sam, tu en penses quoi ?" _demanda Jane.

Sam la dévisagea avant de répondre : _"Jane, ça serait à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question."_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Parce que c'est elle qui va regarder les jambes de Mike tous les jours."_

_-"J'ai déjà une idée mais je veux ton avis, Sam."_

_-"Je dirais le numéro 3 !" _dit Sam.

Janet avait reconnu Jack sans problème, tout comme Teal'c. Elle comprit le choix de Sam. Daniel lui n'avait pas différencié Jack de Dixon mais reconnut que Sam avait bon goût. Après délibération, le numéro 3 fut invité à se présenter, habillé à Mike. C'est sans surprise que le colonel Jack O'Neill serra la main de Mike, offrant au passage un sourire à Sam. Hammond invita Mike et Jane à les suivre au mess, pendant que Siler démontait la scène. Dans le couloir, Sam ralenti le pas, forçant Jack à se caler sur elle.

_-"Merci, mon colonel"_ dit-elle, doucement.

_-"De rien, c'est juste un moulage."_

_-"Je parle de votre participation, merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi."_

_-"Tout ce que vous voudrez Carter. Mais, vous ne me félicitez pas d'avoir battu presque une cinquantaine de militaires ?"_

_-"Si bien sûr, félicitations monsieur, vous le méritez amplement."_

_-"Qu'insinuez-vous Carter ?"_

_-"Que vous avez de belles jambes, monsieur"_ dit-elle, en rougissant.

_-"Je suis sûr que les vôtres sont encore plus jolies ! Mais il faut me promettre de me le montrer ce soir au dîner."_

_-"Que dîner ?"_

_-"Chez moi, 20h, pour fêter ma victoire."_

Sam rit et accepta de célébrer cette superbe victoire mais aussi le dévouement du colonel pour les bonnes causes. Sam se promit de porter une jupe courte, dévoilant ses jambes, pour le plaisir de Jack.

Sam décida d'accompagner Jack pour le moulage, dans les jours qui suivirent. Ils retrouvèrent Jane et Mike, à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs. Mike était nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de remercie Jack pour son aide.

_-"Mais moi je n'ai rien fait. Remerciez plutôt Carter, c'est elle qui a convaincu le général d'organiser ça à la base. Elle a aussi tout organisé, de la scène jusqu'à l'achat du rideau" _expliqua Jack à Mike, pendant que les deux femmes étaient parties chercher des cafés.

Mike regarda Sam sourire à Jane et réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié, en effet.

_-"Elle est superbe"_ dit Mike, voyant Jack l'observer également.

_-"Oui et ce qui la rend plus belle encore, c'est qu'elle l'ignore."_

_-"Comme elle ignore aussi son QI élevé !"_

Jack soupira avant de répondre : _"Ne m'en parlez pas !"_

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et remercièrent les deux femmes qui étaient revenues avec des cafés. Les regards entre les deux militaires n'échappèrent pas au couple. Mike remercia chaleureusement Sam pour son aide, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Le prothésiste vint les chercher pour le moulage et quand Mike vint pour les essais, Sam et Jack étaient présents. Ils formaient aussi un couple depuis peu, cette expérience les avait rapprochés.

C'est ainsi que Mike put inviter Jane à danser au mariage de Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill.

**FIN**


End file.
